A new type of business communicator is proposed that has a full computer with integrated communication capability. The communicator is intended to fill all of the communications needs of a traveling business person (TBP). To better serve the TBP, a system developed around use of a business card agent (BCA) and supporting applications are used.
Data communications conducted with the communicator are done on the Internet. The Internet is an open environment which invites either deliberate electronic espionage or casual snooping. There are many well-documented cases of information being monitored and used within the environment. The use of encrypted mail based on public/private key pairs is typically used to secure communications over the Internet. However, there must be some mechanism to exchange the public key portion of the message. This exposure can lead to holes in the security. Also, once a key pair is exchanged there is no simple way to administer those keys. If they are changed, lost, or a known recipient begins working for a competitor, then there is no simple way to change the keys for the numerous other contacts using the key pair.
Most business cards do not include intelligence to allow others to contact the business card provider in a manner that is most convenient to the provider, rather than the sender. Instead, the sender makes the choice of when and where to contact the business card provider regardless of convenience factors. For example, if the business card provider is at a different location, then the information being transferred could be outdated before the business card provider receives it.
As Internet use becomes more common, it becomes ever more difficult to maintain lists of names and contacts. Also, there are occasions when a directory service is invaluable to look up not only E-mail addresses, but also business addresses, telephone numbers, etc. While various directory services are available, such as directory assistance or Internet White Pages, these services typically have databases that are out of date. CD-ROM software is also available. Again, this information is often outdated.
Finally, to fill all the communication needs it is desirable that a system allow consultants to publish business card agents to be used by the TBP to order consulting services.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above in a novel and simple manner.